Last Chance
by quonoeye
Summary: Breannan is pushed to change things and ty for a different outcome... *Spoilers for the 100th and onwards*
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say about the 100****th**** episode?? One of the best things I have ever seen, if you still haven't seen it yet, it is an absolute must, because it has got to be one of the best we have seen come through in a while. Just the pure raw emotions and everything in between were just absolutely fantastic. Congratulations must go to the cast and crew, because it was just outstanding. **

**Anyway, in saying that the ending was heartbreaking and I think that, from what I have read from spoilers, it will partially be resolved in the season finale. This is how I think the season finale should play out. If you don't want to be spoiled at all don't read on, if you are reading, please review and let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…if I did we wouldn't be going thorough all of this :D**

He was leaving. For a year, to the place that brought him more pain and horror than any other. And I was the reason.

I can still remember the day when we confessed all to Sweets. When we told him of the day we kissed and almost ended up in bed together after consuming too much tequila. Sweets had pushed him, pushed him to act on his feelings and pushed him to tell me. When he did tell me, I had to push back and push away; there was no way I could let him be with me.

I had to do what I told him, I had to protect him from me. I was no good at relationships or love and I could never be what he wanted, what he needed. After he had kissed me outside I knew that I had to push him away, he needed someone to love him in 30 or 40 or 50 years, and it was clear that I could not be that person.

He said he had to move on, to find _that_ person, the one who could be with him, they way he needed. I wanted to be that person, god, how much I wanted to be her, but deep down I knew that I couldn't change and I would only end up hurting him more and that was something I couldn't bear. I know I was pushing it by asking him to remain partners, but I needed to be with him somehow, if not the way I wanted, at least to have a small piece of him to hold on to.

It was when he met Dr Bryar, when I first felt the full impact of my decision. He had told me he had to move on and find someone, but it still hurt incredibly to know that I wasn't that person anymore. She was exactly who he needed, she was beautiful, smart, and wanted what he wanted. She was a perfect fit, I knew she would make him happy. I only wanted him to be happy, but why did it have to hurt so much.

That was why I decided to go on the dig. To create space between us and give him the space he would need to get on with his life and the space I would need to move on and try to compartmentalise as best as I could. I was so determined to go, to leave and eventually come back with a clear head. It was a few days later that he told me he was leaving, that he was going to help with army training for a year.

I knew I didn't want him to go, because then once he left, when he came back, there would be no chance. But, I had already given up my chance, I gave it up and he was trying to move on and make things better, that was up until yesterday, when the last person I expected came and talked to me.

*******

"Hey, Dr. B Can I talk to you for a second?" Dr. Hodgins asked knocking on my office door.

"Umm ok," I answered gesturing for him to enter.

"Ok, I am going to get straight to the point. Remember when we were stuck in that car, when we were running out of air and I told you that I was in love with Angela. I know that when I came out if I hadn't told her that when I came out, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. Yes, things went askew for a while, but look at us now, we are back together and stronger as ever. I don't want you to regret anything, if you have the chance to be happy," he said.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, don't go on the dig. Go and stop Booth, this is your last chance. You love him, you have always loved him, I have known that since the car, you can't let this pass you by because you are scared. Life is full of regrets, don't make him one of them," he said before leaving the room quietly.

I was shocked that he had come to me like that, I would have expected Angela, Sweets, heck even Cam would have put her two cents worth in, but he usually stayed out of things and let things flow. I knew he was right, I had to stop Booth and tell him how I feel.

**********

That is how I had come to be inside a cab driving to the airport, trying to get the driver to go faster. I know that I am cutting it fine, hw will need to go through customs and all that so he would need to be through early. I can see the airport up ahead and urge the driver to speed it up for the last leg. As soon as the driver stops I leap out of the car chucking whatever cash I have handy and slammed the door shut.

Once I got into the airport, I realised I had no idea where to look. I knew that I couldn't go any further than the initial gate and I would have to have to search the airport for customs and hope he hadn't gone through yet. I rushed through the hallways, hoping that I wasn't too late, to at least say goodbye.

When I finally found what I presumed to be the customs entrance, there was a huge line. I quickly scanned the line and searched for his face, I must not have been looking hard enough, because I couldn't have sworn he wasn't there and then when I turned around to leave I heard his voice.

"Bones." I turned towards the voice like my life depended on it and searched for where it was coming from. Then I finally saw him, he was standing in the middle of the line surrounded by many. When he saw me turn around he seemed to walk a little closer towards me so, I walked over to him before I lost my courage and backed out of what had brought me there in the first place.

"Bones, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your dig?" he asked when we were in earshot of each other.

"Umm, can I talk to you? I will be quick, and then you can get back into the line," I told him. He was hesitant at first but then agreed and followed me a few metres away from the line of people.

"What's this about?" he asked, almost nervously.

"I am not going on the dig. I changed my mind, I have realised that life shouldn't be about regrets and I shouldn't let good things go," I told him looking up at him.

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"I love you, Booth. I don't want you to leave, because I know if you do then that means you will move on and you will get the thirty, or forty or fifty years with someone else and I will be stuck here, wondering what it would have been like if it had been me. You said we should change the outcome, I want to change the outcome," I told him, I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. I was terrified that he would be the one to reject me this time, tell me I was too late, that he had already moved on.

"Bones, I love you too," He said, before I could say anything he kissed me firmly like he had that night. I felt tears falling down my cheeks and I knew they wouldn't stop. After a moment we both had pulled back and he spoke again. "Listen, I have committed to go to this training, but I have only said definitely for a month, I need to keep my word and do my duty. You go on your dig for a month and I will go do my thing, then when we come back, we will sort through all of this, ok."

I knew this way would work; I need time to go through things before being _in_ a relationship with him. I nodded in response and he simply hugged me. This simple gesture made me feel safe, loved and the happiest I had in a long time. He quickly kissed me again and told me that he loved me and said he needed to go to so he would be on time. He said he would call me as often as he could and he couldn't wait to see me again.

Reluctantly I let go of him as he lined back up and waited to go through the gates. When he was at the front of the line he turned around and waved at me before he was ushered through. As I saw the last glimpse, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I leisurely turned and began to make my way out of the airport, feeling lighter and lucky that I had finally taken someone's advice and it hadn't backfired.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't originally going to write anymore to this but after suggestions I have decided to write a few more chapters. This chapter is from Hodgins POV after a suggestion from _lyrically-correct. _I don't know how many more chapters after this I will write but if you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks for the reviews, they are fantastic, keep them coming. Enjoy and let me know what you think :D_

I know I wasn't the only one to notice, but I was the only one to do anything about it.

Booth for obvious reasons didn't say anything, he was involved in the reason she was the way she was. I know he would have loved to have helped her and made her feel better or woken her up to reality, but there wasn't much he could do for her at this point. Cam, although now considered as part of the Jeffersonian family, wasn't into really dealing with Brennan's personal problems. They didn't have that kind of relationship.

Angela, her best friend, didn't even do anything. I know she could see something was off, heck we had all noticed since they had gone to talk to Sweets about his book. But, she hadn't spoken up either, I assume she was too involved in what was happening in our lives to bother to help out and aid her friend. What really pissed me off was that Sweets, who I assumed somehow was the root of all this upheaval, sat back watching like a little boy watching a hamster run around a wheel in its cage. Watching and waiting for something to happen, but never helping or intervening.

I had recognised the look on her face when she stumbled into the lab uncharacteristically, that morning after. It was a look of fear, disappointment and the look of someone who was completely lost and scared. It reminded me of when we were buried, she had that same look various times then, I am sure I showed held it as well from time to time during those gruelling 12 or so hours.

But this was different somehow; it had a mixture of something else, something that was foreign, a look of loss. I know she has suffered great loss in her life, but she has never let it shown, which only proves to me what she has lost. The most important person in her life, the one person who knows her inside out and would do anything for her.

That was why a month later I was in the position to give her a rare piece of advice. I hoped that if it came from me she would listen and hopefully not lose the most precious thing ever. I had seen her leave the lab quickly after I had spoken with her, and I hoped it meant that I had knocked some sense into her. It was hours later when I saw her return, which made me slightly worried, but when I saw the huge smile on her face when she crossed my path, I knew the world was once again turning on it's axis.

Her smile was infectious and as I walked into Angela's office to ask if she was ready to leave she asked what I was smiling about and all I could do was kiss her and let my smile become even wider knowing I had helped restore _her_ happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews :) Ok, the first part is from Angela's POV and the second from Cam's POV, the next chapter will be from Sweet's POV then probably one or two after that about Booth returning home after the month apart. Enjoy and let me know what you think :D_

I was happy, excited, over the moon and any other adjective you could think of to describe my delight to what had transpired between Hodgins and me in the past few weeks.

We had surprisingly been arrested, which had been a blessing in disguise. Somehow it had brought us back together and resulted in us getting back together, in jail of all places. We had both decided on a spur of the moment to elope to Vegas and get married. As soon as we were released we were on his private plane and were there and back in a flash and came back, finally after about 4 years, as newlyweds.

I knew we had some of our previous issues to work through, just as all people in a relationship did, but now at least we both knew what it was like being apart and we knew we didn't like it at all. I had begun thinking about re-starting things with Hodgins for a while now, maybe since his offer when I had my pregnancy scare, it really put things into perspective for me and I realised that he _was_ the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with.

Perhaps that was why I hadn't noticed anyone else around me. It must have happened about a month ago. She had come in one morning late, which was a rarity for her. At first I hoped it meant she had finally done the dirty with studly, but I could tell by her stance that it wasn't the case. I chose not to say anything; she would probably just say she was fine and push me out of her office. I knew it was somehow connected to Booth, but it was most likely one of those things that would just blow over.

When she informed us she was going on a dig I knew that something serious had happened and when a few days later, Booth announced he was going to train rangers for a year, I knew my suspicions were correct, but again I did nothing. A month later I saw Hodgins go into Brennan's office looking very serious and determined. I originally thought it was work related, but when he came out again I peered in and saw a slight tear run down her cheek and saw her rushing out of her office, faster than I had ever seen her leave the lab. When I looked over to Hodgins I gave him a questioning look and he just ignored me and got back to work.

It was an hour later when Brennan returned and she was happier and Hodgins came over to me and was happier and I knew life was good again.

*********

I have known him for years, most of that time as a friend and for some of those years more intimately than that.

He is one of the happiest guys I have ever met; he is charming, handsome, and funny; basically anything you could want in a guy. But recently I had noticed his downfall. He had looked less and less like himself; he was more moody and became more irritable than ever. And whenever I questioned him about it he would ignore me with the same emotionless look in his eye.

I wasn't stupid, I knew what the root of all this trouble was, it was her. I knew this because she was carrying around an identical attitude and both had started at the same time. And that only concluded that he had told her, and she hadn't been ready, and now they were both completely miserable. She was becoming more and more like the person she was when I had first arrived at the lab, she was retreating into her work and ignoring everything else.

It didn't help that he was practically parading the fact that he was moving on and finding a new someone in his life and only to make matters worse, someone who was so much like her. It was obvious things hadn't gone the way they should have and now two people were paying the price.

I knew that it had gotten particularly bad when I received information that Booth was no longer going to be the liaison to the Jeffersonian. When I had asked him about it and told me he was going back for duty for a year, I knew it was at its worst. Especially when only days before I was informed that Dr. Brennan was going on a dig for an unknown amount of time, luckily a few days later that was changed and the trip was cancelled. I was very surprised when I received an e-mail the day Booth was leaving saying he would only be gone a month.

It made more sense when a week after that when Hodgins and Angela were leaving for their honeymoon that I saw a knowing smile between Hodgins and Brennan when I realised what had happened and I only hoped that soon, I could be informed fully on all the details.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites, the response is way more than I expected. This story has already gone on longer than expected but, if you still enjoy reading it, I'll continue. So here's Sweets POV, next will be a month later when Booth arrives home, which might take longer to come than these updates. Please any suggestions are welcome and feedback is fantastic. Enjoy :D_

The dam had broken, just like it had before, except this time there was more at stake.

I know this because over the last three years I have studied them, watched them interact with each other. I had seen them at what I had thought at the time was their worst. I saw that they had a relationship that was stronger than some people in a marriage had, because they trusted each other with everything they had. She gave him all she had and he gave as much as he could, but it worked well, well it had until I had pushed him to change it.

It may have been because I was feeling in a romantic mood because of my situation with Daisy or maybe I actually truly thought that he had a shot. But, I never thought that it would turn out the way it did. Little did the two of them know that I had watched them that night, if only for a moment, I saw him go towards her and when I saw her push away, I knew I had made a horrible mistake.

I was reminded of how badly I stuffed up when I was informed that neither had shown up to work on time the next day, which was extremely unusual, especially for her. I tried calling both of them to get them in for a 'make-up' session, but when I did both adamantly refused and said they were too busy. I was sure that she had pushed him away, but not for the reasons everyone who didn't know her would think. They would all say she was heartless, a cold fish and he was lucky he didn't waste time on her.

But after I betrayed her trust two years ago by withholding serious information, I know that is not the case. She is scared, terrified that she is not enough for him, worried that he may see that and leave her as soon as something better comes along. I don't know if he was aware of that, he may just think that she doesn't feel the same.

I have felt terrible about the poking and prodding I did that night, when I see the defeated looks on their faces. I felt sick when I was informed that they were no longer required to come to couples therapy, because for the time being they were no longer partners. I knew when he became involved with someone else was when she made her decision, the reason for her leaving and then counteract for him leaving. It was when I received a call from Daisy saying she was taking her place on the dig that I was feeling the most optimistic I had in weeks, even though I would miss my fiancé like hell, it meant things were moving forward.

Then I was informed via e-mail that he was only gone a month was when I nearly leapt for joy. The dam was being rebuilt, albeit slowly, but it was a start.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. Here's the second last chapter (I think) sorry it took so long, school got on the way. So, first part is Booth's POV, second is Brennan's POV just to get rid of any confusion to begin with. Next chapter should be up soon. Enjoy and let me know what you think :D_

It had been one of the longest months of my life.

I had spent years away in the army. Month after month of doing the same thing day in and day out, and yet it had never felt as dragged out as this. Perhaps it was the fact that then I didn't have anything in particular waiting at home for me. I was pretty much a one man show then, no one waiting, therefore nothing to look forward to. This time I had the rest of my life to look forward to. A career I loved, a son I adored and the woman I loved and who, which was still an adjustment, loved me too.

As hard as it had been being away from everyone for so long, I had enjoyed the time to myself to be able to think. It sounds really stupid but when you are around other people your thoughts seem to be censored as if someone else can tell what you're thinking. And even though I was surrounded by people the whole time I was away, they were all unfamiliar so it didn't matter.

I am now on a plane headed back towards Washington DC, back home, the place I had wanted to be for the last 30 days. It seemed surreal that I would be back home in less than an hour. I hadn't seen her since the day she had poured her heart out to me in front of the line at customs, I had briefly spoken to her, even just to make sure that things were still the same between us. She had assured me every time that she was still in and was patiently waiting for me to come back.

It was obvious in her voice and her words that she had given our relationship a great deal of thought over this time. She seemed lees worried and nervous about it which was a good sign. When I had talked to her last she was sounding very excited about me coming home and I was glad that was the case. I checked the time and I still have about half an hour to go, so I shut my eyes to hopefully be able to be relaxed by the time the plane lands.

**********

I had stupidly arrived at the airport half an hour early, as if that would make the plane come quicker.

I was patiently, well as patiently as I could, waiting near the terminal for Booth's plane to arrive back on American soil and for him to walk through customs. It was irrational that I had missed him so much, considering we had only been apart a month, we have been apart longer than that before. Like after his brain surgery, that was about six weeks and even before that, we have been able to go with out seeing each other for weeks at a time.

But, even I with my limited social skills knew it was different this time. This time we were both had something else to have when we were reunited, something more important than our partnership and work. We had a lot of work to do in this area but the sooner we were actually in the same country, the more we could move forward and sort out our issues. I know I have many issues, mainly abandonment issues which definitely need to be addressed, but never have I had a better reason to sort things out.

Over the past 30 days I had been given time to reflect on certain things, I honestly considered what would have happened if Booth had rejected me at the airport like I had that night on the steps. I realised that I had been given a huge opportunity that many may never have the chance to get and the only thing I know to do is to give it my best and my all and not to regret it.

I also have made sure to remind myself to tell Booth everyday that I love him. So that he doesn't again think that I don't, because it has never been that I don't it's been because I don't think I am worthy of his love. I have always had the ability to think about thinks so much that I loose track of time.

It wasn't until I felt two arms around me that I realised how lost in thought I had been, the warmth the arms brought, brought with them an instant smile to my face.

_You know you want to review after that …… :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the delay, blame it on slight writers block and school but here finally is the last chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/favourites, they are absolutely fantastic. This chapter is all from Brennan's POV, I am unsure of this chapter so please let me know what you think :) Enjoy :D_

I felt like I couldn't stop smiling.

I felt like my face was going to break from the shear force behind the grin of happiness on my face, even though I knew it was impossible for your face to 'break'. I had felt like I was going to be sick, the whole way to the airport I wanted to pull over to the side of the road and just sit there and wait for the nauseous feeling to pass, but now that he was there I felt something unrecognisable. It was something familiar, but yet it was something I found difficult to describe using words.

"Hey Bones," his voice was one thing I had been longing to hear, and phone calls just hadn't been the same. I realised then that while I had been lost in my thoughts he had managed to turn me in his arms, so I was now facing him. He hadn't changed, not that I expected that he would, but it was comforting to know that while other things may have changed, some things could remain the same.

"Hi Booth," I was in an awkward position; it was not like we had discussed at lengths how we would conduct things when he did get back. All I knew for sure was that when he _did_ return, we would work towards the goal of being together; we hadn't talked about what happened in between. It looked as if he was slightly unsure of what to do next as well which made me feel better, knowing I wasn't alone in feeling like a total idiot at that moment.

"So I guess we should go get the rest of my bags," he suggested, trying to remove some of the awkwardness which hung between us at that moment. All I could do was nod in response and I felt my heart beat faster when he entwined our fingers together when he finally let go of me. We slowly made our way to his bags, and while the two of us we both in unfamiliar territory, we felt completely at ease being there together.

* * *

It had been previously agreed on that I take Booth back to his place, so in that scenario he would be able to freshen up and then from there, we could figure out what to do next. I felt comfortable driving Booth home, it was one moment of that day in which I could be in control and I would know exactly how things would turn out. I glanced over to Booth a few times and saw him with his eyes shut, obviously enjoying being able to relax. He looked so peaceful, which brought a smile to my face, much like the way his presence had in the airport earlier.

As I continued to drive towards his apartment, a place in which I had not been in nearly two months, I felt the anxiousness I was previously feeling begin to return. After that night when Booth had let his feelings for me known and I had essentially rejected him, I had avoided his place as much as possible. I must have been showing my uneasiness, because at that moment Booth reached over and grabbed my hand reassuringly without even opening his eyes.

He held my hand the rest of the way and never let go.

* * *

He decided that it would be best to go somewhere else, other than his apartment, to discuss everything. His reasoning being it was better if we worked everything out in a neutral area where no one could run or hide and everything could be sorted out. I knew this was the best way to go and after picking up take-out on the way, we arrived at the Lincoln Memorial.

I was constantly being reminded of the odd feeling in my, well what Booth would call my 'gut', whenever Booth looked at me. Now that there was nothing else around, no other distractions, he was constantly staring at me, like there was nothing else in the world. And if I really thought about it, that made me feel incredibly happy.

"So Bones, did you miss me?" he asked pulling me out of my many thoughts.

"Yes," I answered him simply, terrified of what to say next.

"Well, that's good to hear. Because apart from making sure the rookies didn't blow my head off, I thought of nothing other than you," he replied opening up one of the take-out boxes and holding it between us. I picked up some chopsticks and began to eat out of the box and for a while there was a comfortable silence between us. It was a warm night so occasionally there were a random passer-by looking at the two of us sitting on a bench cross-legged eating out of a Thai food box, but I was so absorbed in the moment that I failed to notice anyone else at all.

"I guess we should talk about this thing then," I broke the silence after a good fifteen minutes if silence. Despite the feelings of fear, I was desperate to know where we stood and where things were going, after waiting a month, it was slowly killing me not knowing.

"We should," he turned to me with a very serious look on his face. "Look Bones, I have thought about this a lot, when I was away there was little else to do, so I have thought this through very thoroughly. And honestly, I can't be without you anymore. I have tried to move on from you and well, you can see how well that has turned out. I love you Bones, and there is no way I could ever find someone else to take your place. You are the standard and I don't want to settle for anything less."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. For one of the first times in my life I was completely lost for words, and given my extensive vocabulary that was saying something. I could tell by the look on his eyes that all his words were heartfelt and his words were the most genuine I had heard from anyone in my life. Before I could answer him he spoke again.

"I just want to say something else before you say anything. If you decide you really do want to do this, I want you to remember that, I love you just the way you are; I don't expect you to change anything about you for me. As long as I have you and Parker, that is all I need," he told me, it was then I knew the decision I had made a month ago was definitely the right one.

I had no idea what to say so I decided the best thing to do would be to let my actions speak. I leaned over slowly and our lips met in what wasn't an overly passionate kiss, but one that 'sealed the deal'. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling apart and I saw that Booth had definitely understood what the kiss meant. He leant forward again and captured my lips again, this time in a kiss that let out all our pent up emotions for the last month. After we broke the kiss Booth had a full blown grin plastered on his face.

"So, how are we going to tell the others?" he asked me, holding my hand in his.

"I think they already know, well Hodgins at least. But do you think we can maybe keep this between ourselves for a while?" I asked him, "It's not that I don't want to share it, it's just that Angela and Hodgins were still away anyway and I wanted to be able to enjoy things before they all start questioning." Booth nodded understanding what I meant. We sat on that bench for a few hours eating, talking and kissing, but mostly I took comfort in the fact that the smile had yet to completely leave my face and now I knew that the unfamiliar feeling in my 'gut' had been identified fully, something that only one could describe as love.


End file.
